


1 Story 5 Kings

by ajaxthexe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone went crazy, F/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many stories in the world, ones with riches or a beautiful princess, but at one point or another, those stories Willow fade from your memory and will disappear along with every other story that had disappeared from mind. Here is a story that was once told to the children of Kings and Queens or that older siblings told the younger ones on camping trips to keep them up all night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Story 5 Kings

There are many stories in the world, ones with riches or a beautiful princess, but at one point or another, those stories Willow fade from your memory and will disappear along with every other story that had disappeared from mind. Here is a story that was once told to the children of Kings and Queens or that older siblings told the younger ones on camping trips to keep them up all night.

There was once a kingdom called A.C, what that stands for has long been forgotten. The kingdom was new and small, but was well respected by others.

This small, but lovely, kingdom was lead by King Geoffrey or Geoff, also known as the First King. He was a loving man with a bright smile and a laugh people said could cure any sickness, but even he had a great darkness in his life that had sadly lead to his death. King Geoff trusted to easily.

The man had 5 friends who had gone through nearly everything with him. Jack, his longtime friend and councillor, Gavin, his adopted son and jester, Michael, his warrior, Ray, his knight, and finally, Ryan, his strategist and general, and Geoff trusted everyone one of them with his life, but that was what lead him to his death. Ryan had a dark side and everyone knew it, but everyone chose to ignore it. It was slowly starting to take over the gentle man and everyone saw it, everyone but Geoff. The king was to blinded by trust for his friend that he chose to ignore it and ignore everyone who would say something about it.

Jack tried to get Geoff to see the insanity, but that didn't work.

Gavin and Ray tried to convince their father figure that was Ryan was dangerous, but when that didn't work, the 2 decided to just try and keep as close to the king as possible.

Michael was the only one who didn't try to convince the king Ryan was insane and dangerous, instead decided to try and keep a close eye on the General.

Nothing worked and Geoff continued to ignore his friends pleas and Ryan was starting to become more and more insane.

One day, Gavin was going to check on the king as the day started, but what he saw when he entered the throne room was an awful sight. Ryan was siting on the throne, a bloody crown on top of his head and a twisted grin on his face. At the bottom of the stairs, in a pool of blood, sat King Geoffrey and the Mad King was born.

No one knew what exactly happened after that, that only Ryan had become king and Jack had disappeared. No one knew what happened to the old councillor, not even Michael, Ray or Gavin knew what happened, only that one day he was there, than gone the next. He was said dead after 2 weeks of being missing.

Ray was moved into the position of councillor, even though Ryan never listened to what he had to say. Gavin was rarely seen, to depressed after his adoptive fathers death, but Ryan was fine with it. He didn't need the supposedly heir to the throne running around.

The kingdom was a peaceful kingdom, never gone into war even though their army was huge, Geoff had no reason to fight, but Ryan found a reason. Even a simple mistake as accidentally crossing the border brought a huge battle that brought the deaths of many. But they always won, the old strategist and generals plans always working. Any who dared apposed the king were hung in town square. Soon A.C became the most feared country at the time as no one dared appose them.

One day, Ray was walking in the dungeons, doing the monthly count he has been doing for the past 16 months, when he was passing one cell, he found someone. Jack was alive but weak, starved and bloody as he had been tortured. Ray was furious, the knight marched upstairs to confront the king. After that has been forgotten, the only thing none was that Ryan was no where to be found and Ray was now king and the Red King was born.

No one knew if Ryan was dead or if Ray had let his king leave, but many thought that Ryan was dead. When the guards and Michael had found Ray, the new king was covered in blood and was panicked, nearly killing Michael, who was just trying to help his friend, giving him the name the Red King. 

The first words Ray said the next day were, "I am the king,"

Everyone was happy as their tormentor was gone and the old councillor has returned from what seemed like the dead, well not everyone was happy. Ray was in a mood between depression and fear. Every time he was alone, Ryan would appear and all his friends would be dead. He would scream and cry and when someone would run into the room, Ray was left haunted by a whisper of "You're next," echoing in his mind.

He was going insane and he knew it. No one thought he was capable to rule the kingdom anymore, to haunted by a ghost that may not be still alive and gaining power. But Ray didn't listen to his friends pleas and continued to rule the kingdom as best as he could, but one day the fear was to much.

Jack had walked into Rays room to fetch the king for the kingdoms business but instead of finding the king, he found a sobbing Michael with his bloody sword in hand, a dead Ray laying on his bed. Guards had watched as Gavin lead a crying Michael away as he screamed, "HE ORDERED ME TO!!! I'M SORRY!!!". Everyone was shocked, not knowing if Ray actually did order his warrior to kill or if it was all fake. The guards were ordered not to say a word about this so the only thing the people knew was Ray passed away and the Warrior King was made.

Having killed one of your best friends is not good on your mental health. That's what Gavin realized as he watched his king and best friend slowly go insane with guilt. Jack was practically running the kingdom while Gavin tried to help Michael get better. But nothing seemed to work and people were starting to think Michael was not fit to rule and Jack should just become king.

In Michaels mind, nothing was making sense. One day he standing beside the throne that Ray was sitting in, next thing he knows is that he's wearing the crown and people were bowing to him. Michael was confused. What happened to Ray? Isn't he still king? He honestly didn't remember killing the Red King and because of that, his mind was making him see Ray everywhere, but something was off about "Ray". He would always be bleeding, a stab wound in his stomach, right were Michael had stabbed him and it scared Michael, his king and best friend was injured and badly! He would start to scream and yell for help, but when the guards, Jack or Gavin would rush into the room, "Ray" would be gone and Michael became confused again and he stayed confused for many months.

About nearly a year into Michaels king ship, people thought he was getting better. He still saw Ray, but stopped yelling for help. His mind was also more clear, letting him take over his duties from Jack. Everything seemed to be getting better, but it wasn't really. Michael was starting to remember bits and pieces of the night he killed Ray. Walking to the kings room and Rays pleas to just end it, but he never actually remembered the killing, until one day.

A guard was walking around the castle when he heard sobbing and crying coming from Michaels room. When he had peaked in, he had seen Michael sobbing in the corner, yelling "I remember, I'm sorry!' The guard had called for Jack and Gavin, but when the 2 had arrived, Michael was gone.

A villager said they had watched their king run out of the castle, screaming and crying about something being his fault and that he was sorry. Everyone was confused on what he was talking about. Michael had crashed into someone and everyone was surprised on who it was. Ryan, the well known Mad King was back.

People had started screaming and running at the sight of him. Michael had been extremely shocked, one villager had said they heard him say, "Your suppose to be dead, Ray killed you!" The villager said it looked like Michael was going to say more, but Ryan had killed him, cutting his head straight off with the same sword that had killed the first king. There was no fight, just a swoosh of a sword and then silence. No one had dared to say a word. The mad king was king again.

First there was 6 friends, now there was 3, but no one thought Ryan counted anymore. It was just Jack and Gavin. Gavin was heart broken, his adoptive father was dead, his 2 best friends were dead, another close friend was insane, he only had Jack left, but that seemed an of for now. 

The universe seemed to hate the jester though as after a few months, Jack was found dead, his heart haven been torn out by a terrible beast that was being controlled by the king and Gavin was alone and furious. Because of that evil man who sat on the throne that did not belong to him, everyone he cared about was dead, even Ryan. That man was not the man who was one of his best friends, he's not the man who helped raised him, he is not Ryan!

The more Gavin thought about it, the more sense it made. Ryan would never betray them. The Mad King is not Ryan and the crown that sat on his head was not his, it belongs to Geoff! But Geoff was dead and Gavin is Geoffs son, sort of. Gavin was the heir, Gavin was the one who is suppose to be the one sitting on that throne, the one whos head that crown was suppose to rest on, not that monster! So Gavin gave the King a challenge. If he could defeat that evil beast that "Ryan" controls, "Ryan" would give the throne and crown to the rightful heir, Gavin. "Ryan" agreed. Gavin had a week to kill a monster, if he fails to kill the beast in under the week, Gavin shall die, if he manages to kill the beast and get out of the labyrinth where the beast lives on time, he will become king and "Ryan" will leave.

So Gavin was sent into the labyrinth and started his search. For the first 5 days, Gavin walked mindlessly thew the labyrinth, gathering the equipment he found. On the 6th day, Gavin found the beast and they fought for the day. Gavin was never the best sword fighter, a master with a bow and arrow, but in those tight hallways, a sword was his only option.

As the clock struck 12 for the beginning of the 7th day, Gavin had won the battle, getting the upper hand as they reached an area where he could use his bow and arrow. All bloody and bruised, the tired man started making his way out of the labyrinth and just before the clock struck 12, Gavin exited the labyrinth as the new king of A.C! "Ryan" had kept his word, giving up his thrown and crown to Gavin and left, to, hopefully, never be seen again.

Gavin was king, but the thing was, the people did not want another damaged king and they were scared that Gavin would be just that. He has been threw so much, watching his friends murder eachother, but for some reason, he acted the same as when Geoff was still king. The king decided to hide his depression from his people, try to give them hope that the awfulness was finally gone.

The faces had haunted him in his sleep, the guards always rushing into the room as the king would start screaming. Many times, the guards would find Gavins new councillor, Meg, comforting him as he cried, saying something about faces. It spread, the talk about how the king was damaged, that he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but no one did anything. They understood, that man had seen many terrible things.

Soon the depression started to seep in the day and some days, no one could get Gavin out of bed, not even Meg. He was getting sick, the depression killing his heart. The people worried, who would be their new king? Gavin had no heir so anyone could become king! What if Ryan came back and stole the throne again?!

After a few more months of the sickness that was striking fear in everyones hearts, Gavin was starting to get better. The villagers would wonder what caused their king to gather his strength back and their answers were soon answered. Meg was pregnant with Gavins child, well children actually. The councillor gave birth to triplets, 3 boys who they named Ryan, Geoff and Jack, Ryan being the oldest. Everyone was surprised by the choice of names, but said nothing about it.

3 years later, Meg was pregnant once again, but before Gavin got to see his love give birth to their new child or children, the King passed away from a terrible sickness that had been ravaging the people of A.C. Meg gave birth to triplets once again who she named Michael, Ray and Gavin.

Meg raised her six children, teaching them all how to be king even though Ryan would become king at the age of 21 as he was the oldest. She also taught them never to betray the ones you love, even if they betray you. Meg loved her all her children, and people would always joke about how Gavin was her favourite because he seemed to take after his father the most, even somehow picking up the silly accent the old king had.

The old councillor was sad her older children did not remember their father or that her younger children did not even get to meet him, or their grandfather and "uncles". She told them the stories her love use to tell her, about when the 6 of them had been happy and no one had betrayed anyone, she waited till Ryan, Geoff and Jack were 20 and Michael, Ray and Gavin were 17 before she told them the story why their grandfather and uncles were dead. After that, they all promised to not make the same mistake.

At the age of 21, Ryan became nervous and many were scared. They were worried the new king would follow in his namesakes footsteps. But if he did, that's an entirely different story.


End file.
